Fighting for her
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen can't give up, he has to fight for her.
1. Chapter 1

Owen didn't really know why he came here tonight, he didn't understand what was it that drawn him to her and in the same time he did know. It was her smile and eyes, the way she speak with not only words but with her all body, her hands are moving and even if her words are hurting you, you can't look away. So he finds himself looking for her in Derek and Meredith's empty house because few hours ago he watched her yelling at Webber and he knows she is not dealing with Derek's death. He finds her walking from one side of the deck to another and for a moment he let's himself think she is fine, she went through so much, she don't really need him. He turns around ready to leave and she says it 'I _have_ a _baggie full_ of _black market oxy_ in my coat pocket and I' _m trying_ to _decide whether_ or _not_ to _take_ it" so he turns again slowly, he looks at her and understands how much he missed her for those long month. He missed looking at her eyes, and feeling her hair in his hands but what he misses the most is her smile and he is ready to do anything to see her smile again. Did she smile at all since Derek died, a real smile like the once she gave him when they were alone?

As she continues talking he sees more of her, he sees the broken parts for the first time and instead of running like most people do when the fairytale turns to the harsh reality he stay, he decides to fight for her. He can't give up on her because he knows that the moment she takes this oxy she won't be Amelia anymore. All the things that make her be Amelia will disappear.

He fights even though he knows how much it will hurt her. He begs her to feel the pain instead of running from it.

He holds her while she breaks. He holds her in his arms and knows he won, at least tonight. He takes her to the trailer because she refused to get inside the house.

He puts her on the bed and covers her. She is still crying, not so strong like in the beginning but her cheeks are still wet from the tears that won't stop coming from her eyes. He stands up but she catches his hand and refuses to leave.

"Stay with me, I am scared of… of what I might do" she says and her voice breaks.

"I will be back in a second" he says and releases his hand from her grip. He walks fast to the toilet and flashes the pills.

"You don't trust me with them" she says as he returns to her.

"No I just…" he tries but she interrupts him.

"Its good, never trust an addict with drugs" she says and moves so he has a place to lie next to her.

When he feels her in his hands he knows he is ready to fight for her as many tines as needed.

 _ **I am not sure if this is a one shot or should I write the next chapter. I have a feeling everything I write lately is kind of bad.**_

 _ **So anyway I hope you tell me what you think about it. If you liked it or hated it and how could I do it better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"She has a new policy of no work place dating" Callie said.

"What?" Owen hasn't seen her coming behind him "where you came from?"

"I am standing here for a while but you were so busy stalking Amelia" Callie said with a smile and started walking way, Owen finally understood what she said and went after her.

"What policy?" he asked.

"She said it during our surgery that and other things and I was wondering how she talked about but now everything is clear Major Hunt you left a good impression" Callie said with a smile.

"I did? I mean no work place dating? But I thought we were..." Owen was confused, he can't understand Amelia she is too complicated.

"Well apparently she didn't, look if you want her you have to do something, you have to fight for her" Callie said and left him alone to think about it.

Owen had a plane. He will talk with her while moving Meredith stuff, he got Callie to help him. She made sure they will be left alone but not everything went like planed.

"Amelia" Owen said but she didn't listen, she was walking away from him "wait".

"No, you said what you wanted and I said what I wanted, that's it" Amelia said without turning back to look at him.

"I don't think it is that easy" he tried to convince her when she finally stopped walking.

"Owen I am not doing that, work is for working and my personal life stays out of it" she said and tried to get into her car, they were helping Meredith moving and from a big group of doctors they found themselves alone in the old house in the woods while everyone were in the other house.

"Why are you so…" Owen couldn't find the right word.

"I am so what? This is bad for us, we will ruin our personal and professional life, we are over. Stop trying" Amelia stayed in her opinion.

When Amelia said 'stop trying' he understood he can't give up. He has to fight for her and so he did. He watched Amelia getting to her car and driving away. Owen called Callie and started with his plan B "so what kind of other things Amelia said during the surgery?" Owen asked.

Next morning Owen was waiting for Amelia outside the hospital with a cup of coffee- bait.

When she saw him she walked faster and passed him quickly, she went to buy coffee but Owen paid the guy to say to her the he sold all of it.

"I have an extra, your favorite" Owen said. Amelia looked like she is thinking what will be better- taking the coffee or spilling it on Owen and eventually she took it.

"Thank you" she said and they walked to the elevator.

While they waited Amelia took a sip of her coffee and Owen said "so you wish I was naked now?" Amelia chocked and turned red.

"I..." she said but Owen already was gone.

The next day Amelia was avoiding Owen but she was paged to the

ER.

"Dr Shepherd" Owen said while standing behind her and Amelia jumped.

"Don't sneak behind me like that" Amelia said and took her patient's file.

"I will stop when you stop ignoring me" Owen said and followed her but she stood next to her patient and said "I have work and he deeds his privacy" Owen smiled at her and left. For the rest of the day where Amelia go Owen was. He was working and talking to other people and never even looking at her but he always was there.

The following day Amelia expected the same but most of the day was normal and few hours before her shift ended Maggie got into the OR and said "there is a messenger here for you, he has a… package"

"Can you take it please? I will find you when I finish" Amelia said.

When she finished operating she looked for Maggie and a nurse who smiled weirdly at her told her she is in the attendings' lounge. Amelia went there and found a bunch of women giggling with a big bouquet of roses next to them.

Amelia asked Maggie "where is it?"

"Here" she said and pointed on the roses "from your secret admire".

Then Amelia understood Owen was really serious.

The next day Amelia decided to lay low but the moment she set foot in the hospital April called her to the nurses' station.

"Kepner what do you need?" Amelia asked.

"This came for you few minutes ago" she said and Amelia saw a hug cake in the shape of a cupcake or maybe just a giant's cupcake and on top of it 'will you be my valentine?'

Amelia looked up and saw Owen looking at her and when he saw her smile he smiled too. She walked towards him and said "really? You remembered".

"Of course" he said.

"I will be your valentine" she said and kissed him.

"Good because the next thing is me singing you a serenade in the OR"

"Wow" Amelia was surprised.

"Well everything is fair in love and war Amelia and this was a hell of a fight for your love" Owen said and Amelia turned red.

"I need to go I have a huge cupcake to eat, the six years old in me already has a sugar poisoning".

 ** _I really want to know what you think about it so please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you like it :)**_

"You look pale" Maggie said as the surgeon sitting across the table stopped eating in the middle of a bite.

"The fifth? It can't be the fifth, I mean…" Amelia counted the days in her head over and over again hoping that this time the result will be different.

"What is wrong?" Maggie stood up thinking Amelia is sick.

. "Nothing" Amelia looked like she just remembered Maggie was there.

"I just remembered I forgot to pay some bills" Amelia stood up two and left the room.

Amelia was holding the test in her hand, three minutes never seemed so long before, she couldn't decide what she wanted to be written on the stick.

When her phone rang, showing that the time past Amelia looked at the stick 'not pregnant' and she realized she wanted a positive answer.

Amelia wiped away her tears, se throw the test to the garbage and walked out of the bathroom. She put a smile on her face as she walked next to a group of doctors, one of them was Owen, when he saw her he understood something is wrong, he followed her to the stairs.

"Amelia wait" Owen called after her.

"Yes" Amelia already reached the middle of the staircase, she chose the stairs because she wanted t be alone and the elevator was always crowded.

"What's wrong?" Owen got closer to her, and with every stair closer she felt she is more likely to start crying.

"Nothing, I am fine" she kept her face hidden from Owen, knowing he will see something is wrong if he looks her in the eyes.

"Amelia" his voice was so warm and loving that she couldn't resist it and she looked at him and before she knew what happened she was crying.

Owen hugged her which made her cry harder, they sat on the stairs for a while until all her tears dried.

"I…" Amelia tried to find the right words.

"You can tell me" Owen gently kissed her forehead "or we can just sit here".

"I did a pregnancy test earlier" Amelia felt Owen stiffening next to her.

"Was it…?" Owen didn't finish his sentence.

"No, it was negative" Amelia said, she felt the tears in her eyes again, she is probably breaking a record with her crying today.

"I let myself be happy with that, for only one second I thought about how amazing it will be, me, you and our little baby".

"I am so sorry, Amelia" Owen understood her pain more then everything.

"It is fine, it was a bad time anyway" Amelia stood up.

"No, wait" Owen pulled her to sit next to him again "you know we will have a baby eventually, and I am going to tell him or her how I won mommy's heart with a giant cupcake. And how long we waited to become parents".

"Then I will tell them how mommy lest daddy to go eat the giant cupcake" Amelia smiled, realizing she is going to spent her future with that man and their family.

"You know, we could go work on this kid right now" Owen's hands went lower and lower on her waist.

"Oh no sir, you will have to make a decent woman out of me before that" Amelia stood up and started getting up the stair, she could here Owen question behind her.

"You mean before we have actual kids not before we hav…" Amelia didn't hear the rest as the door closed behind her.

 _ **Let me know what you think about it.**_


End file.
